At Echo HQ
by ukulelefoot
Summary: Maggie gets a visit from Jocelyn at work. Post s2.


Maggie's typing at top speed in her office when she hears footsteps approaching. The 'Boy Wonder' bringing her another stick? The door opens and she looks up over her glasses to see Jocelyn leaning on the door frame with a small smile on her face.

"Well, hello," Maggie says quietly, her voice just about behaving itself. "What brings you out of the house?"

"Oh, hush, you." Jocelyn closes the door behind her and walks over to Maggie, their hands reaching out and finding each other. "I'm not _that_ bad."

Maggie tugs at Jocelyn's hand, pulling her down for a kiss.

"I just fancied a walk around the town," Jocelyn says. "Is that OK with you?"

"Can't say I'm not surprised," Maggie teases.

They are silent for a moment. It's strange being able to look at Jocelyn without having to hide her admiration. Not that Jocelyn ever managed to hide her own.

"I have to finish this work," Maggie whispers, although she's unable to tear her eyes away from Jocelyn's.

"Can it not wait until tomorrow?" Jocelyn is almost irresistible when she's sulky, but Maggie knows that she has to be good and not give in to temptation.

"I shouldn't be _too_ long. You can wait over there if you like." She nods towards a chair on the other side of her office.

Jocelyn ignores the chair and instead moves to stand behind her and rests her chin on top of Maggie's head, her arms creeping over Maggie's shoulders.

"Or you could be extremely distracting." She lifts up a hand to make a feeble attempt at pushing Jocelyn's arms away. She feels Jocelyn stand up and place her hands on the back of the chair, giving her time to type half a line before she's interrupted again.

"I'm quite good at being distracting if I set my mind to it." Jocelyn's whisper is surprisingly close to her ear and she feels a tingle run down her spine. She turns her head so their lips are millimetres apart.

"Jocelyn," she whispers. "Oliver is-" Oh, God, Oliver. The one person guaranteed to spread this like wildfire throughout the town.

"Wait, how did you get past him?"

Jocelyn laughs and perches on the edge of the desk.

"Well the 'Boy Wonder' got distracted by a _particularly_ beautiful young lady walking past the office and ran down the road after her, meaning I could slip in unnoticed."

Maggie's jaw drops incredulously.

"What?! I'll clip him round the ear for this."

"No, don't." Jocelyn hand finds Maggie's arm, attempting to placate her. "Leave him. He's young."

"And meant to be working!" Maggie goes to stand up, but Jocelyn gives her that 'don't-mess-with-me' look and she reluctantly sits back in the chair. "Fine."

"Anyway, you're meant to be working, too, and look how well that's going." Jocelyn's eyes twinkle and Maggie can't help smiling.

"Also his fault," Maggie says, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Jocelyn finally gets up and goes to sit in the chair, dropping her handbag next to it.

"Well, if _he_ hadn't chased after that girl, _you_ wouldn't have sneaked in and _I_ would still be typing." She looks pointedly at Jocelyn.

"Go on, do your work. I'll be quiet now," says Jocelyn.

Maggie's gaze lingers for a moment before it returns to her computer screen and she resumes typing at break-neck speed – something she knows Jocelyn would love to be able to do.

They sit in silence for a while, Jocelyn staying perfectly still in her chair and Maggie trying to focus on what's in front of her. She knows Jocelyn is watching her. It used to make her feel sad. All those times when Jocelyn could have told her how she really felt. Now, though, it gives her a lovely warm feeling.

Her eyes wander back towards Jocelyn and she sighs. It's no use. She can't concentrate when Jocelyn is in the same room as her.

She stands up and walks over to where Jocelyn is sitting. Her hand comes up to Jocelyn's face. She can remember how impressive those cheekbones were when she first saw them. They've softened now, but the effect has never been lost on Maggie.

"I _was_ trying not to distract you," says Jocelyn.

"I know you were," Maggie replies softly. "But I'm still not quite used to the fact that I don't have to pretend I can't feel you looking at me."

Jocelyn stands up and holds Maggie's hands.

"I'm so sorry it took me this long to say something. I should never have put my job before you. I was stupid." The look of regret in Jocelyn's eyes says more than her words ever could. Maggie knows she was scared, knows she didn't want to risk the career she loved so much, knows she would go back and change it if she could.

She shakes her head, then Jocelyn leans in and kisses her softly. Maggie returns the kiss, her arms finding their way around Jocelyn's neck. She tangles one hand in Jocelyn's hair and feels fingertips skimming over her hips to rest in the small of her back.

A noise from the main office startles them and they pull back to look towards the door. They hear humming and typing and relax as they realise that, on returning from his quest, Oliver has gone back to work instead of coming to find Maggie.

"What was your plan for getting _out_ unnoticed?" Maggie whispers.

"I hadn't thought that far ahead." Jocelyn ponders her escape for a moment, her eyes searching Maggie's for inspiration, then she smiles and nods.

"Why shouldn't people know?"

Maggie's heart bursts with pride and she grins so hard that it hurts her cheeks.

"I've done enough hiding, Maggie." At this confession, Maggie kisses her again before scurrying back to her desk to turn the computer off. She quickly dons her coat and they both pick up their bags and head for the office door.

Just before opening it, Maggie turns to look at Jocelyn, who nods again and links their fingers together.

They make their way through the main office and both grin when they're greeted by a shocked expression.

"Night, Oliver!" Maggie says cheerily, pulling Jocelyn along behind her. "You're OK with shutting up shop, aren't you?"

"Uh... yeah," he replies, his voice uncertain. "Bye."

"Don't get distracted by any more beautiful women!" Maggie throws the comment over her shoulder as they reach the door, earning a gentle smack on the arm from Jocelyn.

"You're an awful tease! Leave him be."

When they get out onto the street, Maggie goes to pull her hand away, but Jocelyn holds firm. Maggie looks up at her, questioning.

"Really, Maggie," she says determinedly.

"You're ready for everyone to see that you're mine now?" Maggie asks jokily.

"I've always been yours." Jocelyn's face is deadly serious as she squeezes her hand. "And I always will be."

This day had been a long time coming. The day when she could walk down the street, unashamedly, hand in hand with the legendary Jocelyn Knight.


End file.
